The Parasite
by Fan of U
Summary: The thought of taking the egg with her quickly came across her mind, and she didn't hesitate the idea one bit.
1. A Buzzing and a Finding

To everyone: Pen-Woman asked me if I wanted to remake one of TMNT 2012 version episodes and Mikey would be a girl what would it be? I chose Parasitica, one of my favorite episodes, and this fic came to life. She is also making a female Mikey fic, her first TMNT fic, as well. It's her version of New Friend, Old Enemy. Hope you all give her story a chance and enjoy.

* * *

><p>'My bros will never believe this! This is so exciting!'Maddie thought to herself happily. She couldn't wait to show her brothers what she found when coming back from April's apartment.'This is totally gonna blow their minds! I can hardly wait to see Splinter's face!'<p>

* * *

><p>Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she was just a few blocks away from the manhole when, all of a sudden, she heard a buzzing noise. She looked around her and wondered where it was coming first thought was that it was probably just some bug or whatever, but the noise was louder and unlike any other sound she ever heard a bug make. Carefully listening to the sound, she jumped to the rooftop where it seemed the noise was coming from and looked around. The buzzing sound suddenly stopped. Maddie scratched her head and wondered if it was just her imagination.<p>

That was, until something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She slowly walked towards the strange object and stared at it. She couldn't tell what she was looking at. It looked like a light green-yellowish bean, a giant one at that. She picked it up and felt how smooth it was. She also noticed the strange weight it had, it almost felt like something was inside of it.

Out of nowhere, it slightly shook in her hands.

She gasped.'No way...'She brought the bean-shape thing close to her head and listened.'It couldn't be...'A soft heartbeat responded and confirmed her thoughts.

'It is...It really is!'She squealed.'It's an egg! An egg with life in it!'

She looked at it with twinkles in her eyes."Were you the one making that noise? Were you? Ah, coochie-coochie coo!"She whispered to the egg and giggled while cuddling with it in her arms."This is totally rad!"

The thought of taking the egg with her quickly came across her mind, and she didn't hesitate the idea one bit.

* * *

><p>Just a few feet away from the lair, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She hid the egg behind her, wanting to surprise her family, and walked in her home. Nobody was in the main room, though. She heard metal hitting metal and the distinct sound of her father's instructions of proper techniques coming from the dojo. Not wanting to interrupt her brother's training, and not willing to risk the egg's life, she walked over to Donnie's room and hoped he was in there.<p>

She knocked, knowing that her brother is probably working on an experiment and didn't want to ruin it, especially when she wanted him to be in a good mood to surprise him with her finding.

"Come in."

"Here goes nothing."She glanced at the egg."You better make a good first impression, ok? Be on your best behavior."She whispered to it and giggled.


	2. The Surprise

"Hey Donnie."

"Hey Maddie. Did you have fun at April's?"He glanced at her for a second before turning his head back to his experiment. He turned his head back to her, noticing his she was hiding something behind her back."What do you have there?"

She giggled."A surprise."

Donnie gave her a questionable look. His eyes widen slightly as he backed away from his sister slowly with his moving chair."It's not another water balloon...is it?"

"What? No! It's even better than pranks!" She couldn't believe she said that...but it was true!

"Pizza?"

"I wish! It's totally something radical and you'll never guess what it is."She squealed in excitement.

Donnie thought about this for a moment. He shrugged after a few minutes, and chuckled. He decided to humor her while his curiosity was taking over his mind."Your right, I'm completely clueless! What's the surprise?"

'Must be some new videotapes she found, a gift from April, or maybe even...'

"An egg!"

Her brother looked at the egg she presented him with in horror. He was paralyzed in fear the longer he looked at it in her hands. His left eye started twitching and he suddenly felt lightheaded.'A...An e-egg? W-Why does she...'

"Donnie? You ok bro?"She asked in concern as she saw how pale her brother's face was getting.

He didn't feel so good. He felt sick, dizzy, and...and...

He fainted.

"Donnie!"Maddie yelled as she saw her brother fall from his chair. She carefully placed the egg on his desk and rushed over to him."Speak to me big brother! Come on, you can't do this to me! That's not fair!"

* * *

><p>Darkness was all he saw. He heard a familiar voice in the distance. The voice was getting louder and louder, until he recognized it to be his sister's. He groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling a throbbing pain on the back of his head. He stared at Maddie's face as he tried to process what happened.<p>

"Big brother?"

'Working on experiment...knocking on door...Maddie...egg.'His eyes widened.'Egg?!'He sat up quickly and panicked. Looking over his sister, he hugged her tightly and shook his head on her shoulder.

'No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening.'

"Uh, D-Donnie? C-Can't breathe dude!"

He stopped hugging her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He shook a little and tried to breathe regularly."S-Sorry. I...I just..."He stuttered and stopped himself to take a deep breathe.

"Calm down, Donnie, everything's alright. You hit your head pretty hard, though. You want me to kiss it better?"She smiled softly.

He shook his head and exhaled slowly."M-Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

He gulped loudly."P-Please, please tell me...t-that's not your-"

"Hey, Donnie! The TV remote isn't working again. Can you-"A sudden voice interrupted Donnie. The two looked back and saw Leo standing at the doorway. He noticed how distressed his brother looked and the confused look on his sister's face.

"What happened? What's wrong?"He asked seriously with a hint of worry in his voice.

"L-Leo...can I have a word w-with you...outside?"

"Donnie what-"

"Please?!"He yelled at him. Leo was startled a bit from his brother's strange behavior, nevertheless he nodded and waited outside. Donnie looked back at his sister and stood up, pointing behind her."G-Go sit on the examination table u-until further notice."He said just above a whisper.

"Why can't I sit on the chair?"

"Just...just do what I say o-ok?"

She nodded. Walking over to the examination table and sitting on it, she watched her brother shakily walk towards the door and shut it.'I've got a bad feeling about this. I guess the surprise was too much for him too handle. Speaking of surprise...'


	3. Throwing up the Unbelievable

To emmelienxd:Oh, don't worry...I already planned that idea :)

To Lydja-chan:Thank you and your right. Donnie shouldn't jump to conclusions...when it comes to science that is. Surprises are totally different, you don't know what the results will be. He really has to learn how to handle surprises more effectively.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>"What's going on Donnie?"Leo asked as he watched him carefully. His brother did not look so good. He was trembling uncontrollably, his left eye twitched violently, and he looked liked he just seen a ghost. His brother looked like a nervous wreck.<p>

"Leo..."Donnie gulped and shakily took a deep breath."M-Maddie...sh-she..."He exhaled unsteadily and grabbed his head tightly."I c-can't believe it."

"What about Maddie? What can't you believe?"He asked in a demanding tone. Donnie gripped his head tighter and fell to his knees."Donnie!"He kneeled down and grabbed his brother's shoulders to steady him.

"Th-This can't be happening...n-not to her."

* * *

><p>"Where's Leo with the remote? Shouldn't take this long for Donnie to fix it."Raph grumbled to himself. He sighed and got up from the couch to find his brother. He figured Leo was still in Donnie's room, but was surprised to find both of them outside of the room.<p>

"Leo? Donnie!"He rushed over to the two and noticed how pale his younger brother looked. His older brother looked like he was trying to help him, but wasn't doing a good job at it."What's going on here?"He asked Leo.

"I dont know, but I think something's wrong with Maddie."

"Maddie? Where is she?"Raph asked in concern and looked around frantically.

"She's in Donnie's room. She looked completely fine, though."

"Well then, why is Donnie-"

"P-please...take me to the bathroom."Donnie said just above a whisper."I-I feel like...I'm gonna-"Leo and Raph's eyes widened as they watched their little brother hold his stomach tightly and quickly held a hand over his mouth. They got the message and swiftfully, but carefully, carried him to the bathroom.

As soon as they entered, Donnie pushed his brothers away from him and went straight to the toilet. While he emptied his stomach, Leo went over and rubbed his shell. Raph grabbed a towel and handed it over to him when he was done vomiting. Donnie took the towel and wiped his mouth hastily. He threw it on the floor and tried to get up, but his legs were shaking too much.

He felt his brothers support him and help him get up.

"Take it easy Don."Leo said gently.

"Yeah, we got you."Raph said and patted him on the back.

"Th-thanks."Donnie said uneasily and cleared his throat."I-I feel better now...sort of."

"Now what's this all about?"Leo asked.

"You sick or something bro?"Raph asked, but Donnie shook his head in response.

"I feel sick...but no. Maddie isn't sick either just in case you were wondering."He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to prepare himself to tell his brothers about the...surprise.'I hope they take this better than I do...oh, who am I kidding? This is not going to go well at all!'

"Bros...there's no easier way to say this, but..."

"Go on."Leo asked and crossed his arms.

"...Maddie has an...an egg."He eyed the two cautiously as the effects were immediate. Leo and Raph's eyes widened to the point where it looked like they would fall out of their sockets. They stood paralyzed, while Donnie hesitantly waved his hands in front of their faces."Bros?"

* * *

><p>'Wh-what did he just...did he say...egg?'He tried to shake his head and tell Donnie how ridiculous he was being, but he couldn't move his body. The thought of his baby sister...with an egg...'He has to be kidding...right?'More thoughts swarmed his mind and didn't like it one bit, and neither did his stomach.<p>

'Maddie doesn't have an egg...she can't have an egg...'He tried to reassure himself, but the way Donnie was acting...'Oh my...she has an egg...an egg.'His stomach tossed and turned, something inside him was rising with no hesitation whatsoever.'Maddie has an egg...'

Leo couldn't take it anymore and rushed to the toilet...he threw up with no mercy.

* * *

><p>'Maddie has an egg...'The thought sickened him and made his blood boil.'How the...who the...'His vision started to turn red.'This has to be some sort of sick dream...a nightmare. This has to be!'<p>

He wanted to punch something, anything...everything! Clenching his teeth and fists, he struggled to control himself. Donnie was messing with him..he had to be.'There's no way Maddie...my baby sister...has an egg.'The sound of someone barfing snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw a hand being waved in front of him.

He growled and grabbed the hand harshly.

* * *

><p>"Ow!"Donnie exclaimed and tried to pull away from Raph. He was pretty sure he heard something crack."Dude!"His brother growled even more and took a step forward.<p>

"You better be lying to me Don...if not..."He raised his fist and was ready to punch him if his little brother didn't confess.

"I'm not lying! She has an egg! I saw it! I don't know how or when or...or anything, but I'm freaking out man! I'm freaking out!"Donnie yelled and panted in exhaustion.


	4. The Revelation

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>The three took a huge breath and let it out slowly. They stood in front of Donnie's door and prepared themselves to face their little sister and her...egg. Just the mere thought made their stomachs feel uneasy. Raising a shaky hand, Donnie grabbed the knob firmly and twisted it. He looked back and gave his brothers a nod.<p>

"R-Ready?"He stuttered. Leo and Raph gave him a hesitant nod in response. Gulping loudly, he silently pleaded that his brothers will at least try to handle this situation as smoothly as possible. He turned his attention back to the door, quickly opened it all the way, and closed his eyes tightly.

"Who's my special, precious egg? You are! Yes, you are!"

Donnie flinched from hearing those words. He looked back and saw Leo swaying back and forth, while Raph held one hand to cover his mouth and the other against the wall. Donnie quickly grabbed Leo's shoulder to keep him from falling back as he watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. He heard Raph gag and saw his cheeks puffed up a bit, before swallowing and coughing a little.

'Leo fainting and Raph almost throwing up...well, they're handling this better than I thought.'

He shook Leo until he gained conscious again and patted Raph on the back."Just let me take care of the questions, ok? I'll also try to see if there might be...any more eggs."

"She could have mo-"Donnie slapped a hand over Raph's mouth.

"Shh. She doesn't seem to notice us yet and yes...i-it's a possibility."

"I hope your wrong about that, Donnie."Leo said.

"Me too."He said and took his hand off of his brothers mouth. They slowly approached their little sister, who was too busy cooing at the egg to notice them, and stood right in front of her. Donnie nervously cleared his throat and saw those big, blue eyes look up to him. He watched her smile and say something that made him use all his will power to try and not to freak out again.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Donnie! Aw, you told Leo and Raph about the egg? I wanted to surprise them..."She pouted slightly. He watched her brother clench his fists and his left eye twitch.<p>

"Yeah...guess the surprise is ruined."

Maddie tilted her head in confusion."Why do you sound so nervous...and why are you two looking at me like that?"She asked as she glanced at Leo and Raph giving her a strange look.

"Oh, they're just...so surprised they just don't know how to react...they're speechless."

She giggled."Can't say I blame them."Holding the egg carefully in her hands, she held it out for her brother with a smile."Wanna hold him...or her...I'll guess we'll find out sooner or later."

"Leo...Raph..."

The two understood what Donnie was trying to say and nodded. Leo shakily took the egg and Raph stared at it with a mix of anger and worry. Quickly going over some cabinets, Donnie found what he was looking for and returned his attention back to his little sister."Maddie, do you...feel any pain anywhere? Anywhere specifically?"

"No. Why?"

"...Just asking"He said and plugged the ear plugs in and placed the disk resonator on Maddie's stomach.

"Um, bro? I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that's not where my heartbeat is."She said giggling."Big brother, your so silly."

Donnie barely paid any attention to what she was saying. Instead, he focused on his hearing and hoped for the best. After a few minutes, he took off the stethoscope and placed let it drop to the floor. He sighed in relief and gave his brother a small smile. He shook his head and his brothers also sighed in relief.

"Can I hold my egg again?"Maddie asked and held out her hands. Leo held the egg tighter and Raph crossed his arms, both of them giving their little brother a look. Donnie nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly with a shiver going down his spine. He grabbed his little sister's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with his own scared ones.

"Maddie...who else does that egg belong too?"

She blinked at the weird question and shrugged."I don't-"

"Who was it?! Was it one of those foot ninjas, Banter Watson-"

"Baxter Stockman."Donnie, who was startled along with Maddie and Leo by Raph's sudden outburst, corrected him. He didn't blame him, though. Who could? It just took him by surprise that he actually managed to last this long.

"Whatever! Fishface, Dogpound, the...the Shredder?!"Raph yelled and practically growled the last name he said. His heart pounded against his chest as he panted and tried to breathe normal again. Donnie and Leo looked at him with a horrified expression on their faces.

"What are you guys talking about. I don't know who's egg is it, except that it's mine now."

The three turtles looked at her with pale faces. As soon as she said those words, fear gripped their hearts and choked them. Leo's legs shook and it took everything he had to not drop the egg and fall to his knees. Donnie's whole body shook and tried to say something, but no words were able to escape from his mouth. Raph stared at he with wide eyes and clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"You mean...you were...r-ra-"Raph couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his whole world turn black.

"Raphie!"Maddie screamed and rushed over to him."Wake up, Raphie! Wake up!"She yelled at him and panicked.

She didn't know what was going on, but it scared her. Her brothers were acting strange and everything was happening too fast.'Maybe the surprise was too much for them...maybe they can't handle another member to the family.'She hugged her unconscious brother and cried on his chest.

"I wish I never found that egg on the rooftop! If I didn't, none of this would be happening! I'm so sorry big brothers!"

"...Found?"


	5. Blaming and Feeling Sorry

They have never felt so stupid and relieved in their entire lives. As their baby sister explained the whole situation about the egg, their fear slowly faded away. Relief washed over them, cleansing their thoughts from the horrifying, negative thoughts they believed were true. The egg wasn't their baby sister's, no disgusting man harmed her, she was safe and sound. All of this was just a big misunderstanding.

Then the realization kicked in their heads. They thought, they actually thought, the egg was hers. None of them gave her a chance to explain herself. They immediately thought of the worst and freaked out for nothing. Now that they really think about, how could they have been so stupid?!

After Maddie finished telling them the truth behind the egg, her eyes widened as something clicked inside her head. She gasped in shock."Wait a minute...you guys thought..."Her brothers gave her a sad, guilty look at her and nodded."I-I can't believe you bros!"

The three felt so ashamed of themselves. The sound of betrayal was heard in her cracked voice, and it broke their hearts. Leo carefully gave her the egg and looked down at his feet. He couldn't look at her eyes. He wouldn't dare look at those big, blue eyes he thought so poorly of.

Maddie took the egg and stared at it sadly. She just couldn't believe it."I can't believe you guys would think like that. Your my big brothers...do you really think that I would get myself into trouble like that?"She said just above a whisper, while still staring at the egg.

Donnie shook his head and let tears slowly drip from his eyes to stream across his cheeks."I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Maddie. I-I just thought...this is all my fault. I came up with the thought and made Leo and Raph think so too."

Making his way to his baby sister, he carefully placed a hand on each of her shoulders and placed his forehead on hers."Don't blame Leo and Raph, a-alright? It's all my fault. I stupidly thought that th-the egg was y-yours and...made them worry for nothing. This whole mess would've never happened if I...wasn't such a terrible big brother."

He hugged her carefully as to not break the egg, and cried on her right shoulder."I can't believe I would think of such a thing. No big brother should think that their baby sister...I know you would never do that. Your just so sweet, good, and innocent and...my only baby sister. I can't imagine someone taking you for granted...but, when I saw the egg...you have every right to hate me now."

He stoop up and used one hand to wipe the tears from his face, while the other still kept a firm hold on her shoulder. He sniffled and looked at Leo and Raph. The two were shocked at what their little brother just said."I'm sorry...I really am. If you two hate me for this too...I won't blame you either."

Leo and Raph looked at each other and nodded. The two went up to Donnie and hugged him with all their might."We don't hate you. There's no need to blame yourself either. We would've thought the same, stupid thing if anyone of us were the first to find out about the egg."Leo said softly to him.

"I would've thought worse!"Raph said, trying to reassure his little brother."So, don't feel so sorry for yourself. We're just as guilty too, you know."Donnie sniffled and cried more.

"I'm still sorry."Donnie choked out.

"We're sorry too."Leo and Raph said.

"Don't be."

The three brothers looked up and saw Maddie looking at them with a few tears running down her face."I shouldn't have brought the egg home. I shouldn't have made it a surprise. It's not mine and now there's probably a mother out there looking for her missing egg. I'm a horrible turtle, plus a bad baby sister...who doesnt deserve such loving, and caring big brothers."

She sniffled and felt her brothers hugging her gently."I'm sorry."She whispered and held the egg a little tighter.

"Your a great turtle, Maddie, and an even better baby sister."Leo said and rubbed her shell gently.

"If you found that egg, than the mother must've of abandoned it. Probably doesn't care about it anymore. I hope that's not really the case, but it might be a possibility. This egg is lucky to have been found by someone like you, baby sister."Donnie said in a whisper.

"Your sorry, we're all sorry. We're all a sorry, sad bunch aren't we Mads?"He said, calling her by her childhood nickname. He smiled when he heard her giggle. It's been awhile since he's called her by that.

"I guess we are, Raphie."She said with a giggle and smiled. Then she frowned as a thought popped up to her."As much as I love hugging and having this cute moment with you bros, but how are we gonna tell daddy? What if he freaks out and gets the wrong idea? What if I can't keep the egg?"

Her brothers looked at her with wide eyes and saw how worried she was. She really cared about the egg, losing it would break her heart. Donnie looked at his big brothers, the two got the message and nodded. They agreed they already put their baby sister through enough today. Accusing, betraying, and making her feel sorry...the least they could do for her now and make it up to her was to tell Master Splinter themselves about the egg.

Hopefully, he would take the surprise better than they did.


	6. The Idea

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>"So...how are we gonna tell Splinter without having him whacking us with his cane?"Raph asked as he walked towards the dojo with his brothers.<p>

"We could just tell him the truth."Donnie suggested."I don't see why we have to lie about something like this. It's pretty straight forward. Maddie found an abandoned egg and she wants to raise it as her own."

"Are you sure that egg is safe to live down here? Is it even safe at all?"Leo asked a little worried.

"I'll run a few tests on the egg and notify everyone what I find. To be honest, I've never quite seen an egg like that before."Donnie said as he scratched his chin and tried to guess what creature could produce such a thing like it. Nothing came to mind.

"I hope it's safe. If Maddie is going to take care of it, I don't want it to harm her in any way."Leo said and was about to enter the dojo, until Raph stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Are we seriously going to let her keep it? I mean, even if it's safe and all, she can't take care of it forever, right?"

"You don't think she's capable of-"

"I'm not saying Maddie isn't capable of handling the egg, Donnie, but come on! I'm fine with her keeping it as a pet, whatever it will be, she's treating it like its her own, though! It hasn't even hatched yet and she's already babying it!"

Leo blinked and saw the nervousness, worry, and fear in his brother's eyes, which was a sight he didnt see to often. It took him a few seconds to realize why Raph was acting like this. He crossed his arms and smiled."You don't think she's ready to be a mother, Raph?"

Raph's eyes widened and he clenched a fist in front of his brother's face."Shut it, Leo! That't not what I'm saying!"

"Oh, so your not ready for her to be a mother?"

"Are we really having this talk right now?!"

"Why are you getting so mad?"

"Because I don't like the idea of our baby sister being a mom! I don't care if it's not even hers, I still don't like it. She's always been motherly to us, and sometimes even Splinter. She's gonna be a great mom! Are you kidding me?"

"I still don't see what the problem is, Raph. I think your overreacting. Besides, if the egg is dangerous, I'm sure Maddie will understand we can't keep it with some convincing, and leave it somewhere with it's own kind. And knowing her, if it is safe, she'll probably release it knowing it's probably for the best for it, or try to find its family to return it."Donnie said.

"What if it's too late by then? What if...you know...she gets ideas."

"Ideas?"Leo and Donnie said in unison and looked at eachother, then turned their heads and gave a weird look to their brother.

"Yeah, just think about it. If she loves taking care of that egg so much and treats it like a real baby, she's gonna have some ideas! What if she likes the idea of being a mother? What if she wants her own?"

Leo and Donnie thought about it, and couldn't help but to agree with Raph. He was right about a lot of thing he pointed out. Of course, they did have their doubts, though.

"And, you know, to get her own, you know what she needs, right?"

Donnie glared at him."I thought we were all sorry for thinking the egg was hers. I know I felt sorry for sure, and Leo too, but were you? Or did you just say that for her sake? Because, right now, it sounds like you think she would actually-"

"I trust my baby sister, Donnie, don't think that I don't! I meant what I said, I really was sorry. But if she really wants to be a mom and wants her own, she's gonna need a mate. I know she's not stupid enough to actually get or go find one, but I'm pretty sure our enemies are if they find out she wants one."Raph said the last part in a low voice and growled angrily.

Leo and Donnies eyes widened at what their brother just said. As much as they didn't want to believe it, he was right about their enemies. Donnie glared at the ground the more he thought about, while Leo shook with anger.

"They would be stupid enough to..."Donnie whispered harshly to himself, but couldn't bring himself to say it all.

"Exactly."Raph said and nodded, knowing what his brother was trying to say.

"They're not going to find out. I'll make sure that they don't."Leo said in a serious, leader-like voice.

"We'll all make sure that they don't."Donnie corrected him."And we'll have to talk about this whole thing more with Maddie. Agreed?"

Leo and Raph nodded.

"Come on, let's go tell Splinter what's up."Raph said and went into the dojo.

"We're telling him the truth, right?"Donnie whispered to his brother's just to make sure they were all on the same page.

"Your telling me the truth to what, my sons?"

'Why do I keep forgetting he's a rat, with super hearing, and a master of ninjitsu?!'Donnie thought and mentally kicked himself.


	7. Confession at Fault

To Liliana Dragonshard: Thank you! I will keep it up! Happy Story Weaving to you too! :)

To Pen-Woman and Guest: Glad to know you loved the last chapter! Hope you'll love this one too! :)

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>The three turtles turned around and saw Splinter standing in front of the dojo entrance. He heard his sons arguing during his meditation and decided to investigate the matter. Raising an eyebrow towards them, he noticed how tense and nervous they looked. He wondered what this "truth" was all about.<p>

"Well?"

His sons looked at each other, exchanging glances with silent messages between them. Without so much as a word, Raph and Leo agreed that Donnie should be the one to tell their father whats going on. He was the first one to know, the one who felt the most guilty about it, and the one who suggested to tell the truth in the first place. And with those reasons in mind, the two push their youngest brother in front of the patient rat.

Donnie looked back at them with a glare and turned his head back to focus on his father's face. He gulped nervously and wondered why he was so nervous. He would be telling the truth and it was simple as that. Right?'What if he thinks I'm lying?'

The thought scared him if that was going to be the case.

Clearing his throat and chuckling slightly in a panicked manner, he forced himself to make the most biggest, innocent grins he could muster."Master Splinter! Sensei! Hamato Yoshi..."He stopped himself trying to talk casually as he noticed he was making himself look suspicious for nothing, and coughed in his fist.

"Sorry. It's just that...please don't freak out, father."

The old rat stroke his beard and raised his eyebrows, feeling intrigued."Why would I freak out, my son?"

"Well, I mean...you could take this the wrong way and...I don't want you to think I'm lying or anything. I'm going telling you a hundred percent of the truth and-"

Splinter raised his hand to signal his son to stop talking and listen to his words."My son, whatever it is you wish to tell me, I will believe you. I would never suspect you to lie to me...I know whenever you, your brothers, and sister lie to me."He smiled a little mischeviously as he saw how his sons gave him a bashful smile and a blush to go with their embarrassed faces."Speaking of your sister, where is she?"

"Taking care of her egg."Donnie said simply, before slapping his right hand over his mouth and realized what he just said. His eyes went wide and he looked back at his brothers. Their jaws were dropped with their eyes just as wide as his. He glanced back to his father, who stared at him with big eyes in complete shock, and panicked.

"No! Th-That's...that's not what I meant to say!"

Raph saw the trouble his little brother was in and decided to help him out."He's telling the truth!"Donnie gave him a terrified look and Raph took a moment to understand how bad that sounded."About him not meaning to say that! He's not telling the truth about the other thing that he said he was telling the truth before!"

Leo quickly stepped in, seeing the situation was getting out of hand."Father, what my brothers are trying to say is that Maddie is taking care of an egg in Donnie's lab as we speak. She wants to take care of it as her own, and as her big brothers, we'd like to ask you for your permission for Maddie to keep the egg, since we are at fault."He calmly said and smiled proudly to himself, feeling he cleared up the situation pretty good. The reactions he got, however, said otherwise.

Donnie looked at him as if he was some kind of lunatic, Raph slashed a hand across his face and groaned, and Splinter...

His father looked like he had just seen the Shredder face to face after all these years.

"Bro...seriously, just...bro."Raph said in a hopeless and shocked tone, not believing what his big brother just said.

"What?"Leo asked, confused as to why he was receiving such strange looks from his family.

"You...You made it sound like we're...that we're the ones responsible for the egg..."Donnie managed to stutter out, but in a low whisper.

Leo's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He tried to say something to his father, who was slowly approaching him, but he choked on his words.'I didn't mean it like that!'He could feel his face heat up and could only imagine how red his face was. He gulped and hesitated to look into his father's eyes, who was just inches away from him, but immediately regretted it.

Fire was burning in the rat's eyes, and he could just feel the flames devouring him the more he looked into them.

"At fault? What do you mean...at fault?!"Splinter yelled and placed a hand on his oldest son's shoulder, holding it threateningly tight.

"I...I..."

"All of you were at fault?!"He yelled again and eyed his other two sons, who stared at him in fear and shock. Their faces were also turning red and they shook their heads furiously. The three were terrified at how this, what was supposed to be an easy conversation, turned into a complete failure and misunderstanding. A horrible misunderstanding...

"Don't listen to him, father! He doesn't know what he's saying!"Raph shouted out before Leo could say anything in defense...if he had anything to say for himself. Looking at his big brother, he could see how much he regretted saying those words in that way. Heck, they all regretted everything that they've sice this conversation started.

"Yeah, it's definitely not what you think!"Donnie exclaimed.'Why can't we talk right today?'

"Silence!"Splinter yelled once more and his sons shut their mouths. He sighed tiredly and in frustration."I think I heard quite enough from the three of you."He glared slightly at each one of them.

"Maddie is your baby sister."He said in a creepily calm tone.

"W-We know Mast-"

"My daughter."He said with a little more anger, interuppting Donnie, and gripped his cane tight.

"We-We understa-"Leo tried to say something, but was quickly interrupted like his youngest brother.

"None of you may be related by blood, I raised you all to be a family, but I would understand if one of you did not quite feel as such and wanted to be more than that with Madelynne..."

"Uuuuugh...are we seriously...? Aagh, I can't believe we're talking about this..."Raph said in a low tone and placed both of his hands on his face that matched the color of his bandanna. He felt sick to his stomach just hearing this.'Ugh...gah...I think I'm gonna hurl...'

Splinter tapped his cane harshly on the floor and glared at his three sons."One of you, would have been understandable, however, all three?! Not only do I find that to be a problem, but the fact that there's an egg involved..."He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to ease the headache that was coming along."Please tell me that only one of you is the father..."

The three turtles couldn't believe their own father would ask them that. They felt so shocked, hurt, and disgusted by that. Their faces were practically covered in a dark shade of red. Being accused of such a...filthy act was embarrassing. Especially, since it involved their baby sister, who was probably going to get in a lot of trouble because of them.

"N-None of a-are-"Raph stuttered out in disbelief, but Splinter didn't hear and continued to speak.

"Because if you three are all the fathers I'm going to-"

"What's taking so long? Did you ask father if I can keep the egg or not?"

'Oh, we're so dead...'The three thought as soon as they heard their baby sister come in with the egg. They slowly turned to their father and saw him stare at the egg in complete horror. They expected him to whack them mercilessly with his cane, but instead, his body was swaying to and fro.'Uh oh!'

As his vision turned black, his sons caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Well...that was a disaster."Donnie said as a matter of fact.

"You think?!"Raph said, angrily glaring at him.

"I can't believe how this went...it wasn't supposed to be like this."Leo said, feeling ashamed of himself and shaking his head.

"We just can't talk today can we?"Donnie asked for no one in particular.

"We can't get a break today!"Raph said and sighed.

"Sooooo...I'm guessing I can't keep the egg?"The three turned to look at Maddie, who whimpered slightly and looked at them with sad puppy eyes, and they shook their head. She figured if he fainted, it meant he didn't like the idea at all. She was really hoping he would be okay with it.'Guess I was wrong...'

"No, no, Maddie, I'm sure Splinter will let you keep the egg."Donnie said to her in a soft tone to reassure her.

"You didn't tell him yet?"Maddie asked, confused as to why their father fainted just now if he doesn't know abou the egg yet.

"We did...but we didn't do such a good job telling him."Raph said, scratching his neck nervously.

"Huh?"She was completely lost.

"You may want to talk to him about it yourself."Leo said quickly in a panic and stood up, signaling his brothers to follow him. His brothers looked at Splinter, who was coming to, and got the message. The two got up as well and nodded to their big brother. Leo nodded at them back and the three prepared themselves to do something they know they'll regret later.

They made a break for it.

"We're so sorry, Maddie!"Her brothers yelled in unison as they ran as fast as they can to the tunnels. Maddie spun around dizzily when her brother ran past her so fast and tried to figure out why they just did that, but the situation was confusing her too much. When she shook her head and made sure the egg was safely secure in her arms, she knelt down to her father to make sure he was okay. She heard him groan and slowly open his eyes.

"Madelynne?"

She grinned at him, happy to know he was alright."Father!"She giggled.

His smiled at her, but his smile slowly faded into a scared frown as soon as his eyes caught on what her daughter was holding."E...Eee...Eeeeeeegg."

Maddie sighed as she watched her father went unconscious again.


	8. The Idiots

Thanks to everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>"We...are just...the worst!"Raphael shouted out to no one in particular. Entering the kitchen with his brothers, he sat on one of the chairs and slammed his forehead against the table.<p>

Donnie went towards the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. Opening it up, and without bothering to get a glass, he drank the refreshing taste of the cool liquid until it was halfway done. He wiped his mouth with his hand quickly and sighed."You got that right."

"See what that egg is doing already? It's not even hatched yet!"Raph yelled angrily and raised his arms out in exasperation.

"Don't blame the egg for this. It's our fault and you know it!"Leo pointed out to his irritated brother and glared at him."We're just having a hard time coming up with the right words and-"

"And who's fault is that?"Raph interrupted and questioned him with his own glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

"...the egg..."

"Exactly!"

"B-But-"

"No buts! There's no buts about it, Leo! Ever since Maddie brought that egg, I've been feeling sick to my stomach. I know you have, and so did Donnie! Do I have to remind you by showing off the dinner you two hacked up in the toilet?!"

"Ugh, don't remind me..."Donnie said after swallowing another mouthful of milk. He was about to take another swing at it, before Raph got up and snatched it away from him."Hey!"

"You can't drink your worries away with milk!"

"I can sure try!"Donnie yelled determinedly and tried to take it back, but to no avail. Raph kept a steady hand on his forehead, keeping him away from the carton that his flailing arms were just inches away from his grasp.

"Stop it!"

The two younger brothers stopped and looked at their oldest brother. Leo sighed deeply and grabbed the carton out of Raph's hands, who didn't put any effort in stopping him, and placed it on the table."Instead of just yelling and beating each other up, let's just give ourselves a moment to think and...talk...alright?"

Donnie and Raph looked at each other and nodded. Raph leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes, while clenching his fists every now and then. Leo could tell just by that small gesture that Raph just wanted the day to end. He kind of wanted the same, too. Donnie took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, reaching for the carton again.

Slap!

"Ow!"Donnie helped a bit, bring his hand close to his chest while his other hand rubbed it. He heard Raph snorted in amusement, while still having his eyes closed. Donnie glared at him, then back to Leo."What was that for?!"

"Raph's right, milk won't solve anything...and really? From the carton? That's gross, Donnie."

Donnie huffed and crossed his arms, looking at the doorway in desperation. Leo figured Donnie wanted this day to be over with, too. Taking a few minutes to think himself, he felt his face burning up.'How can I ever call myself a leader, if I can't even speak without making a complete fool of myself? I couldn't even help out my little brothers in that situation!"

"Ok...I'm ready to talk."Raph said all of a sudden.

"Really?"Leo looked at him in surprise, not expecting to hear his hotheaded brother's voice sounding so...relaxed. Just moments ago he was fuming and annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then...so...what are your thoughts?

"...Still think it's the egg's fault."

Leo face palmed and groaned in annoyance."Come on, Raph..."

"The mother of that thing shouldn't have banged if she didn't want it."

"Oh my-Raph!"

"Should've just killed it right on the spot. She practically left if for dead anyways."

"Dude!"Leo yelled in shock."How can you say all that?!"And the fact that he said it so calmly disturbed Leo even more.

"You told me to think about..."

"Not like that!"

"Guys!"Leo and Raph looked at Donnie, who got in between the two, and the two waited for their youngest brother to speak. Donnie looked at Raph first."Okay, first off...the things you said...are just so wrong...on so many levels. You realize that right?"

Raph sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes. All the yelling, arguing, and everything that life threw at him today was really taking a toll on him. Honestly, he just wanted to go to bed right now."Okay, okay, I'll admit it...the last two things were kinda messed up."Now that he thought about...what he just said sort of scared him himself.

"Kinda?"

"Shut up, Leo. But, I still stand for the first one!"

Donnie nodded."Alright, the first one is understandable. Leo..."He turned his attention to his oldest brother and cleared his throat."What's next?"

"What?"

"What's next? We can't just stand here and do nothing! Maddie needs us!"

"I think we've caused her enough trouble, Donnie."Leo said with a sad tone in his voice.

"I'm with Leo on this one, bro. As guilty as I'm feeling right now, maybe it's best if Maddie does all the talking."

Donnie looked down sadly and nodded."Yeah...okay."He felt a hand on both of his shoulders and looked up, Leo was on his left and Raph on his right. They both squeezed his shoulders to reassure him that their baby sister will be alright. He gave them a small smile in return, feeling grateful for them to comfort him at a time like this.

The sudden sounds of footsteps caught their attention, and as they turned around to see who they belonged too...

Smack!

They all got a slap to the face for an answer."Ow!"The three yelled out in pain as they all held their now burning, hand-marked cheek in their hand. Looking at their attacker, they panicked at the sight of fiery baby blue eyes. They all knew from personal experience that a mad Maddie...

Was one terrifying baby sister.

"I can't believe you three said that to Father!"

Smack!

"Ah!"The three yelled in pain."We're sorry!"They exclaimed in unison. They tried to reach out to her to calm her down, but...

Smack!

"Yow!"

"Don't touch me! I'm angry at you, big brothers."She said and huffed, crossing her arms and glared at them.

"M-Maddie, we're sorry! W-We...I-It's just that-"Leo stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Just what?!"

They flinched at her tone. It was full of anger and it scared them so very much. Gulping in fear, Raph quickly grabbed Maddie's arms and held her into a hug. She tried to get out of it, but eventually gave up after a few seconds. It was no use, her big brother was pretty much hugging her to death.

Seeing her baby sister not fighting against him, although looking anywhere but him and his brothers, he explained to her what happened. Leo and Donnie cut in every now and then to tell her their parts of the story. Splinter already told her what they said to him, but hearing her brothers explain why they said that made her feel a little better. It was all just a big misunderstanding. After they were done telling her everything, she shook her head at them and chuckled at the unfortunate situation they got theirselves into.

"Baka..."

Her brothers blushed in embarrassment and nodded. She had every right to call them that."So...do you forgive us?"Donnie asked pleadingly. Raph let go of her as she looked up and rubbed her chin in thought.

"Hmmm...I don't know..."She said slowly and tried not to laugh at their fallen faces."I guess...under one condition."

"A-Anything!"Leo practically shouted in a desperate manner.

"You bros will be the uncles to our new, temporarily family member, baby brother or baby sister, Akachan.

"Akachan?"Leo repeated in question.

"Yep!"

"Wait...uncles? So...that means..."Donnie said, slowly smiling as the realization hit him.

Maddie nodded.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Baka-Idiot

Akachan-Baby


	9. Diaries over Thoughts

To Pen-Woman and ducky mikey: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's been a whole week since I've become a guardian of Akachan. I would say mother, but my brothers don't really like me saying that, especially Raphie. Father is okay with me saying it. His tail twitches whenever I do, though, and that usually means he's nervous. I don't understand why everyone is so nervous and uptight about all of this.

Well...I do...but it's not a good enough reason!

Being a mom is great and everything. Will I actually want one of my own? It'd be nice to have a little one of my own, of course! Chances of that happening with someone who likes me for who I am with protective older brothers breathing down my neck...very small. And I doubt any of our enemies will try and make a move on me. I have moves on my own, so I can take care of myself!

Donnie insisted I keep the egg in his lab at all times. He said it was safer that way instead of my room. Just because my room isn't exactly the cleanest room in the lair, doesn't mean it isn't safe...just a bit crowded is all. I wrap the egg in blankets to warm it up and change the blankets every night. I talk to it and listening to its heartbeat when I'm bored or feeling down.

I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. I wonder what kind of bug it'll be. Donnie examined the egg the day after I discovered it and said it was some sort of mutant insect. He's not sure what insect, though. I personally hope it's a cockroach...I think Raphie would love his nephew heh heh.

Even though Akachan's not mine, I'll treat it like my own. But I know, when the time comes, I have to give it up. If you love someone, set them free. Father told me that and I guess he's right. I'll be sad to see it go, but its for the best.

And who knows if the mother really abandoned the egg...maybe the mother lost it. Maybe someone stole it and then lost it themselves. Maybe she couldn't take care of it and left it with someone, but they couldn't take care of it either. If it's any of those cases, I'm going to take care of Akachan until it's ready for topside. Then, we're gonna find its mom.

Ill make sure of it.

Ninjas honor.

...Akachan still hasn't hatched yet...

"Maddie! Come on, we're going on patrol!"

Thats Leo! I'll write in you another time Diary, my bros need me!

Goodnight, Diary.

* * *

><p>Patrols over and nothing out of the ordinary happened. There wasn't even a single person out tonight that was committing any sorts of crime either. Me, my brothers, and my baby sister are walking on the sewer pavement now and I couldn't help but to notice something odd. Maddie was very...twitchy tonight. Considering she's practically a ball of energy it's not really out of character of her.<p>

Though...this was a bit different.

She was always the wild one in the family. She's always hyperactive and very energentic, ever since they were little kids to be honest. Tonight...it was more than just her needing to release all that pent up energy of hers. It was more than trying to keep herself occupied by moving around all cheerfully and trying to have some fun. She seemed anxious, yet excited for some reason.

And I can take a guess what that reason is.

Patrol is always anxious and exciting. We never know what to expect or if we'll expect anything for that matter. Expect the unexpected is what Sensei always says. Not sure what it means, but I think I get the idea of it. Patrol is definitely not the reason for Maddies odd behavior, though.

Its the egg.

She knows the egg is safe, but I guess it's her mothers intuition or indicts or something. I don't know, I guess it's a girl thing. I can relate to it, though. I worry Splinter from time to time, even if he's a master and completely safe in the lair. So, I shouldn't be complaining about this.

But I can't help it.

What if she thinks about that egg too much? She already gets easily distracted enough. And she isn't spending time with us lately. She's taking responsibility for that egg and taking really good care for it and that's a good thing...so why is it also a bad thing? I feel like that egg is getting in the way of everything.

Training.

Patrol.

Family time.

She doesn't hang out with me or my brothers that much anymore, not even with father!

The egg is temporary, Maddie said it will be. So, why can't I get that in my head? The egg will leave sooner or later and everything will be back to the way it was before. Then, my brothers and I can have some quality brother and sister bonding. And Sensei can have his father and daughter moments back too.

We'll be a family again...without the egg.

The thought made me smile as I entered the lair, but I quickly frowned when I saw Maddie rush to Donnie's lab. She's checking on the egg again. Of course...she could of just gone to bed and tell everyone goodnight, but no. She just had to check on her egg. Maybe Raph was right about the egg...

It was giving her ideas. Motherly ideas and hopefully not any other ideas. If I find out that she wants a mate and goes looking out for one, I'm going to lose it. Ideas like that are distracting her and she could get hurt. I know she's doing this from the bottom of her heart and she's just the sweetest thing, but...

I hope it hatches soon...

I want my baby sister back.


	10. The Mothers

To Pen-Woman: Thanks, Pen-chan. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this?!"Raphael yelled as he stomped his way into the kitchen. Donnie, who was taking a bite of his toast, paused and gave his brother a raised brow.<p>

"And what can't you believe at this early Saturday morning?"He asked.

"April's now a mother, too!"He huffed out angrily, raising his arms in the air and then placing his hands on his hips for emphasize

Donnie's eyes widened in shock and he coughed hard a few times, slightly choking on his toast. He pounded his chest a little and cleared his throat, before standing up straight and grabbing his older brother's shoulders tightly."W-What?!"

"Yeah! First, Maddie and now April? Next thing you know, Karai is gonna be a momma, too!"

"A-Are you serious?! H-how...w-when...w-wh-why?!"

Raph shrugged and took his little brother's hands off of his shoulders."Just a few minutes ago and all because of Maddie's big mouth! She completely fell in love!"He practically yelled out and made his way to the refrigerator to get himself some juice.

Donnie felt his heart and brain slowly breaking and shattering."This can't be happening..."He said just above a whisper. He couldn't believe this...this was...illogical in so many ways!

"Oh, it's happening alright!"Raph said and took a swig of orange juice.

"W-who's the f-fa-father?"He really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"How the heck should I know?"

"What?!"Donnie yelled and placed his hands on his head in panic. That's even worse than what he thought!

"Dude, none of us know who the father is. Oh, and you don't even know how annoyed Casey is about all this. It's starting to annoy me, too!"

He would've felt somewhat relieved hearing that Casey wasn't the culprit...but, this is far worse.

"I-Is she okay?!"

"Of course, she's okay. Why wouldn't she be? And why are you sweating?"

He gave his older brother an incredulous look."You're telling me that April fell in love! With a stranger that got her...that got her...a-and no one knows who he is a-an-and now she's a single mom and-"

*Slap*

Donnie placed a hand on his left cheek, that was now marked with a red, three-finger hand mark, and rubbed it gently."Ow! What was that for!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"How am I-"

"Bro, repeat everything that I have told you when I came in here."

Donnie blinked."O-ok...um...I can't belie-"

"After that."

"April's now a mother, too."

"I meant that figuratively."

"...wha..."

"Keep going."

"Um...she fell in love."

"With the egg."

Donnie's eyes widened as the realization of the situation started to become clear."None of us know who the father is."

"I was talking about the egg's father."

"...And Casey..."

"April keeps squealing and cooing at the egg with Maddie. Casey got annoyed by how loud the two were getting and went home, which sucks 'cuz he was supposed to watch the morning wrestling match with me."

"...ha ha...ha ha ha...ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

Raph took a step back and watched as his brother laughed like a maniac and have a crazed look in his eyes. He shook his head and walked away from his suddenly insane little brother.'Jeez, Don has got to stop analyzing things so seriously.'

* * *

><p>"So, what's it's name?"<p>

"Akachan."

"Ahhhhhhhh!"The two screamed in glee.

"That's a cute name! Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. Donnie's not sure, but he said it's a bug of some kind."

"Ooh, maybe it could be a butterfly! Or a ladybug!"

"I don't care what gender, or what species it's gonna be, I'm going to love it either way. And now, Akachan has you to love, too!"

"I can't wait till the egg hatches. I've always wanted to be a mother! Well, not of a mutated baby...but I guess I had this one coming. My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Thanks for offering to help take care of Akachan and giving me advice, April."

"No problem, Maddie. I've babysitter before, so I think I know a thing or two about babies. Not sure if any of my advice is going to help you, though."

"A baby is a baby, human or not! Today, it's officially been a whole week and two days since I found Akachan."She said with a giggle. Suddenly, she let out a squeal and jumped up and down."Oh, I can't wait until I see Akachan hatch!"

"Me too!"

"Eeeeeeeeeh!"The two squealed in excitement.

"Are you two, ok?!"Leo, yelled as he bursted into his baby sister's room with his katanas in both hands.

The two girls gave him a look and blinked at him."Uh, yeah...we're fine..."Maddie said slowly and eyed his oldest brother carefully.

Leo realized there was no threat and placed his weapons back in its rightful place. He coughed in his fist and blushed a bit in embarrassment."Oh! Uh, I thought that you two were...in danger."

April giggled as Maddie grinned and shook her head."No danger here, big bro Leo."

"We're just talking about girl stuff is all."April added.

"Yeah, girl stuff! You wouldn't understand."

"Does this girl stuff have anything to do with the egg?"

"Eeeeeeeeeaaaah!"

He winced a bit as the girls squeals ringed in his head."I would take that as a yes."

"And guess what, Leo? April is giving me advice on how to take care of Akachan. She's even gonna be Akachan's second mother, too!"

"Oh..that's...that's great! I think..."He said a little unsure of himself."Hey, since you're here, can I speak to you April?"

"Sure."

"Alone?"

"Oh."April looked at Maddie, who nodded and gave her a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to check up on Akachan, anyways."She said and made her way out of her own room. As soon as she entered Donnie's lab, Leo closed Maddie's door and looked at April in the eyes.

"April, promise me that you'll be a hundred percent honest with me for the questions I'm going to ask you."

"Um...ok?"She said hesitantly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Is Maddie...has she...been talking about anyone? Anybody specifically?"

"Other than Akachan, no, not really. Why?"

"So, no guys, right?"As soon as he said that, April got a pretty good idea what this was all about now and began to giggle.

"Oh, come on, Leo. Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we just talk about boys all the time."

"I-I know...It's just that...I was just wondering is all."

She rolled her eyes with a smile."Sure you are. Leo, she's not seeing anyone in case you were...wondering."She said the last word in emphasis and saw Leo's cheeks turn red again."She doesn't have any crushes, either."

"O-Ok. Thanks."

"You don't have to worry about her, you know. She knows how to take care of herself and she's smarter than you guys give her credit for."

"I...I know."He said nervously and played with his fingers."But, she's also innocent and sweet...and young."

April placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance."She's also more mature than you realize and knows her limits. She's not always naive. Give her a chance to show you guys what she's made of. Ok?"

Leo gently smiled at her and nodded."Ok. Thanks, April."

"No problem, Leo."


End file.
